Prevailing Pair
by Karree Elaine
Summary: FINALE OF A TRILOGY. RECOMMEND READING SOMETHING SHIFTS AND COMING CHANGES FIRST. Set about one month after 'Wesen Nacht'. Nick will no longer let HW call the shots, as he takes control. Meisner becomes a powerful ally as Nick's mission changes the balance of power.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Planning

Nick POV: Today, his home would once again be complete, Nick thought. Adalind was coming home from the hospital one week after waking with orders to rest and not lift anything. Easier said than done with an infant, but he had it all worked out. Sean understood when Nick said he needed a week off to help Adalind. Rosalee had offered to come over, but she had sacrificed enough previous time away from her business already between Kelly and Monroe. Nick also realized Adalind would not want Kelly out of sight to go to daycare. No, he wanted to be there for both of them and knowing how Adalind felt being apart from Kelly reminded Nick of his decision at the hospital. He had some work of his own to do to that end.

Adalind had been a little worried about him having to miss work because of her, but he tried to reassure her it was fine. Walking into the loft, Adalind turned to him asking again, "Are you sure Sean's fine with you taking time off?" She wore a guilty look as if she was being a burden.

"Don't you dare look like that. Without you, Sean wouldn't even have me around anymore. Besides, if it will make you feel any better, I never did take time off when Kelly was born," he finished while remembering. He had flung himself into work instead of dealing with his mother's and Juliette's deaths. Kelly's birth was the only bright spot at that point in his life. Adalind had made a difference as well, but he couldn't acknowledge that at the time. She had still been his enemy, just with a bit more of a complication. Without her though, Nick realized, he'd probably be in a much darker place. He leaned down and sealed his words with a long kiss that held gratitude for all she had done for him before he had even accepted her.

"Well, if you put it that way, I guess you can stay home," she stated slyly. Drawing him down for another kiss with her right arm, she threaded her fingers through his hair. Obviously she wanted more than a kiss, but Nick was worried about her injury, involuntarily glancing at her left arm in it's sling. Not willing to take a chance, he pulled away a bit.

"Wait till your doctor's appointment Friday, and ask if that sort of thing's a good idea first," he looked at her seriously. The doctor had stressed no strenuous excerise, and sex with them had always been a little strenuous. She huffed with resignation and a pout. She better stop that or he wouldn't be able to help himself, Nick thought. He intentionally walked away to pick up Kelly.

Adalind watched almost enviously when he lifted Kelly into his arms. "Nick, while you here and can spot me, I'd like to try something," she said cryptically.

"Spot you? Spot you for what?" Nick had no clue what she was asking for.

"Just come here," she insisted. He went to put Kelly down and she quickly stopped him, "No bring Kelly, too."

"Okay...?" Nick was totally mystified.

With all of them sitting on the bed she said, "Ok let me try something and don't be alarmed." He began to feel as if someone was taking Kelly from his arms which he instinctively resisted. "Nick let go, but keep your hands near," she prompted. He let go enough for Kelly to move from him, through the air, and then lay gently on the bed. Adalind smiled.

"Are you sure that's safe?" he asked wishing she had given him a little explanation first.

Adalind POV: Understanding Nick's hesitancy, she knew it wasn't her abilities but Kelly's safety that concerned him. "That's why I wanted you here. I just need to be able to pick him up in an emergency. I promise I'll resist doing it unless necessary," she reassured him with a kiss.

As they put Kelly to bed together, Adalind realized waiting five more days to see the doctor was going to be torture. Brushing Nick's arm, almost sent her sideways. After being away from him for several days, she needed him badly. Laying down, which she could do comfortably on her right side, they faced each other. Nick reached up and cupped her face with his hand.

"I'm so happy you're home," he expressed as much with his eyes as his words. "I need your advice on something," he paused again like he was building to something. "Why don't we get Diana back? HW's had her long enough!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Threatening

Adalind POV: Nick had gone to sleep an hour before, but she laid awake watching him. He was engraved even deeper into her heart than ever before. Since she awoke in that hospital bed, he was different to her. He looked at her clearer, without the shadow that had haunted his eyes since Juliette was killed. Then tonight as they lay in bed, Adalind saw a real concern for Diana in his eyes for the first time, not just sorrow for taking her away.

She reached up gently so she wouldn't wake him and put a hand on his face reveling in the feel of his stubble. He shifted, almost without waking, and turning his face he kissed her palm. Then he put his arm around her her waist and seemed to be back asleep. How in the hell was she going to wait till Friday, she asked herself as she felt her belly tighten with desire.

* * *

Nick POV: Kelly was a handful. Even though Nick knew Adalind did a very good job, he hadn't realized what the whole job entailed until now. Teething seemed to be turning his precious little boy into a different child. Nick knew how to handle many ferocious Wesen, but this one little baby had him conquered. When Kelly was finally down for his long nap, Nick sat down on the side of the bed next to Adalind. "So I know now why you want a couch. At this moment, I want a couch to just flop myself down in comfort for a minute," he finished in a sigh.

"I think every dad needs to take over for a week, especially during teething for perspective," she snickered. "You're doing wonderful." Nick huffed his disbelief with a shake of his head. "It's not been any easier for me you know. I never got to this stage with Diana," she finished.

"That reminds me, I need to go see Meisner. Do you still think he'll help?" Nick was not Meisner's biggest fan. Not only for obvious reasons, but because of the part he played in the creation of Eve. That was hard to forgive.

"I don't know fully. He was a good man, Nick. Otherwise I wouldn't have trusted him like I did. Look at Trubel. You thought she was to be trusted," she pointed out.

"I still believe Trubel can be trusted if push comes to shove. She has a good heart," Nick paused. "Okay, I see what you mean," he admitted while rising. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible, and hopefully before Kelly wakes up," he finished reaching down to kiss her.

When Nick pulled up to HW, he didn't recognize the guy outside the door. Getting out he said, "I'm Nicholas Burkhardt. I need to see Meisner."

"I know who you are," he replied flatly and turning placed his hand on the panel. Escorting Nick to that same door, the guy let him in. Meisner stood with Eve on his right and a couple of others around the table as they all examined some papers.

Nick's blood boiled at the sight of the deadly automaton, and he spoke with a louder voice than he anticipated, "Meisner!" When Meisner looked up along with all conversation ceasing, he continued, "You better keep your dog on a leash!" Eve's eyebrows rose in surprise at his audacity. "She tried to kill me and almost did killed Adalind." When Nick spoke Adalind's name, Meisner dropped his gaze, not meeting Nick's. So he knew, Nick thought. That made him bristled the more. "Outside. Alone!" With that Nick turned without bothering to check if he followed.

"Burkhardt, this is not the time," Meisner started when they stepped outside.

Nick cut him off, "Don't you even want to know how she's doing?" With that Meisner's mask slipped and there was concern showing for the first time Nick had ever seen.

"How is she?" Once Meisner spoke those words, Nick knew he wasn't immune.

"Her life was hanging by a thread for about four days, and they had to replace half of her blood, but she's finally home," Nick finished feeling a combination of jealousy and pity for him. Jealousy that Adalind had put her trust in him so freely and pity that he could put an organization before such a woman.

"Why was she even there?" Meisner asked incensed. Now that feeling Nick could relate to, having berated himself so many times.

"She wanted to protect us," no she wanted to protect me, Nick thought, "and when Eve turned on me, that's what she did. Her powers returned about three weeks ago. Mentally she kept diverting everything Eve threw at me till a piece of glass got through and caught me in the leg. Then she protected me with what could have been her life, throwing herself in front of a huge piece of glass aimed at my heart," Nick paused for significance. "It's a good thing she's so much shorter than me or she wouldn't be here." He didn't care that his voice was raw with emotion. Meisner watched him closely.

"I would never have let that happen had I known," he said sincerely. Nick believed him just looking at his eyes, so he pressed his case.

"Adalind almost died without spending but a handful of days with her own daughter. I know HW has Diana," he continued earnestly. "Don't you think you owe it to her to tell her where Diana is?"

"I wish I could. Her guardians have moved her again, ," he replied with emotion. "I've loved that little girl since she was delivered into my hands." Nick could understand that emotion, after having Kelly.

"If you find out where she is again, will you contact me?" Nick held his breath. Meisner searched Nick's face.

"Yes," Meisner simply said. "You're a lot like your mother, fierce in your protection," he observed. "Thank you for doing that for Adalind." Nick nodded feeling humbled by the comparison.

Meisner turned to leave when Nick called, "Meisner." As he looked Nick spoke in a deadly voice, "If Eve ever comes within a mile of Adalind or Kelly, I'll put a bullet in her head. No warnings!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dating

Adalind POV: Getting your own zipper at the back of a dress was impossible with only one hand, Adalind realized. Rosalee walked in surveying her readiness. "You guys didn't have to do this you know," Adalind said smiling.

"Of course we did, now that Nick's come clean with his feelings," Rosalee said with a wink. "Here let me do that zipper for you. You can't do ANYTHING but have dinner and enjoy yourself. Promise?"

"I promise. Hey, you and my doctor should go into practice together. Then it would be easier to keep updated on my health status," Adalind teased.

Rosalee gave her a grimace, as she finished the zipper and turned Adalind to see how she looked. "Watch out, Nick!" Rosalee said with a grin. "Seriously, after six months without a night out, you deserve this. Just be careful," she continued while glancing at Adalind's sling.

Nick had flat out said 'no' when the couple had offered to sit for Kelly so they could have a date. "You _do_ know I've been bedridden for a week and a half, don't you? Since then, you haven't let me lift a finger. Listen, Nick, I'll just sit and eat, and we'll have time for just us. I'm not going to run a marathon, you know," Adalind had said with a smirk. When Nick's shoulders slumped in defeat, she smiled. 'What a big softy!' She had thought as she snuggled into his chest which was anything but soft, as she had inhaled that smell that was all Nick. Adalind had realized being in public was safer than being alone right now.

Nick POV: He drew in his breath at the sight of Adalind walking downstairs from the bedroom. She was always beautiful, but that dress just highlighted everything. This side of honesty, Nick realized he'd always had a gut reaction to the sight of her, from the very first time when she had Woged. It didn't matter that he was with Juliette at the time, because his reaction was not intentional. Nick knew he had been inexplicably drawn to Adalind, enemy or not.

"You ready?" he finally got the question out. Yeah, being around a lot of people was a good idea, he told himself.

"Whoa, you clean up nice," she replied and reached up to run her hand down his shirt as her eyes lingered on his face before taking him all in. He grasped her hand, that was still on his chest, in his hand before the heat it generated in him could burn a hole through the fabric.

"Let's go before Monroe and Rosalee realize what they've gotten themselves into," he said while raising his eyebrows once with a devilish grin.

As they were leaving, Nick heard Monroe say to Rosalee, "I never thought I'd ever say this, but they look great together." Nick couldn't help but smile. That was one reason he cared for the goofy Blutbad. You always knew exactly what Monroe was thinking because it just spilled out of him.

* * *

They were seated with a fantastic view. Hearing she liked seafood, there was only one place Nick wanted to take her. Right on the Columbia river in NE Portland, they had the best seafood and unsurpassed views.

"I don't think I've ever been here," she said.

"Well it's not a restaurant at the Ritz," he smirked.

She grimaced at him, then smiled. Nick couldn't help but see how every man in the place was checking her out, sling and all. He shook his head slightly, no wonder he was drawn to her, she had that affect. He took her hand and said, "Meisner said he didn't know where Diana is anymore, but he would let me know when he heard where she's been moved to." A shadow he recognized as her grief for Diana, briefly passed over her face.

Then she looked hopeful eyes at him, "Did you believe him?"

"Yes. He said he loves Diana and I believe him. I saw that look in his eyes, and can relate to that now that I'm a father," Nick said looking down, when he looked up she was watching him with tears glistening unshed in her eyes.

"You would be a wonderful father to her too, you know," she expressed as she squeezed his hand tighter. She then seemed to snap out of her grief a bit and picked up the menu. "We better order before I start bawling."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Accepting

Adalind POV: Being on date with Nick was kind of surreal, even if he was the father of her child. Adalind had gotten much better than she derseved in Nick, especially since he hadn't intentionally fathered their son. He was a good father and he was loving to her, which he never needed to be. He was very handsome no doubt, but Nick was an even better person on the inside.

"So how'd you find this place?" she asked sampling her sea bass.

"Juliette and I came here once," he explained. Adalind felt like she could never get away from what she had done, as she dropped her eyes looking down at her plate. Nick sighed, "Look after five years with Juliette, there are a lot of memories, but Adalind I want you to know something." He paused till she looked up at him. "Did I love Juliette? Yes. But do I wish I had her back? No. You and I should never have happened, but I wouldn't trade what we have now for anything in the world. I mean, I don't agree with how Kelly was conceived, but I also don't agree with my actions in taking Diana the way we did. You should have gone with her into hiding. Still, how can I think that way because Kelly would never have been born," he finished shaking his head.

Adalind took his hand again, "I know you're sorry and I hope you know I'm sorry, but I don't regret you, Nick, not for one moment."

He kissed her hand, "Me neither. When we get Diana back, our family will be complete." Adalind's heart was very full with Nick's words. She thought about what had happened to bring them here. All the wrongs that had created something right between them. Fate had a sense of humor, but it had turned out so much better than she could have imagined.

* * *

Nick POV: Coming home to a quiet loft seemed odd. Monroe and Rosalee hugged them and slipped away. Adalind was tired, he could tell, after only two and a half weeks since the injury. "Maybe we shouldn't have done this. You seem drained," he said worried he should have stuck by his 'no' about going out.

"Nick, will you stop worrying about my recovery. Look, I think it's sweet, but I'm fine," was her reply as she reached up putting her arm around his neck. With a sexy smile she drew him down into a kiss that Nick told himself was a bad idea. He broke away.

"You've got to stop that, you know," he said almost roughly, then took a breath. " I'm checking the security."

"Wait," she caught him by the arm. "I need help with this," she turned for him unzip her dress. Of course he couldn't keep from touching her warm skin, and as soon as he finished, he walked out of their room so he couldn't do all the things running through his mind.

His phone rang, abruptly pulling him out of his distracted thoughts. "Burkhardt."

"This is Meisner. You many be interested to know a plane took off at the same time as Diana was moved from our private air strip. It was headed for Chicago's Midway Airport," he finished.

"Are you going first hand to investigate?" Nick inquired thinking that someone would have to.

"I can't without raising questions," Meisner stated. "I'll call you as soon as I pick up their location within the city."

"Thank you," he responded and the conservation was over. Nick debated with himself if he should get Adalind's hopes up. If he had to fly to Chicago, how else would he explain that. Nick remembered that look on her face when the Royals had gotten away with Diana in the helicopter. Despite grieving over his own mother's death, part of him registered that stark look of loss. He didn't want to see that misery in her face again if he could help it. There was really no option, though, because he wasn't going to lie to Adalind.

Walking back into their room he said, " Meisner just called." Adalind was sitting on the bed watching Kelly sleep, when she looked up.

"Did he find Diana?" She seemed almost afraid to hope and Nick sat next to her near the end of the bed taking her hands in his.

"No, but he has a good lead. Her guardians may have taken her to Chicago. He said he'd call soon as he has a more exact location," Nick tried to reassure her.

"Chicago?" That seemed to take her by surprise. "What do we do if she's really there?" There was such a longing on her face, Nick berated himself for not doing something sooner. What kind of man was he, to let them be separated for so long? The kind who thought he was sleeping with an enemy, a voice said. He had been so wrong.

"I'll figure out something, even if I have to go to Chicago, we'll get her back," he promised. Wiping away a single tear flowing down her check, he wrapped her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Relishing

Adalind POV: Waking up without an alarm to Kelly gurgling next to them was a beautiful thing. Since she could only sleep comfortably on one side or her back, she had ended up on her right side molded to Nick's back as he lay on his right side as well. She rubbed her face against his warm firm body through his shirt. This was such a luxury. When Nick was working, he got called at anytime, even on weekends. Homicide didn't really respect a weekends off type of schedule, so quiet family days were very infrequent. Tucking in tighter against him, she thought this is what she wanted for the rest of her life. Did Nick want that too? Was this forever to him? How would she handle life if they couldn't make this work? A voice somewhere in her head reasoned if Nick was going to leave her, he would have done it already. No, she wasn't going to live life with that kind of fear. Nick loved her, she told herself. He had said as much at the hospital. Then last night he had said he wouldn't trade what they had now for anything, but Nick was a Grimm and the two of them had been against one another for a long time before their son was born. Nick had become too precious for her not to fear it would all be taken away like Diana, her violet eyed beautiful baby girl.

Kelly's noises became insistent, so she started to move when Nick began to wake. "What time is it?" Nick asked while trying to see the clock.

"Quarter till eight. Been a while since we all slept in a bit," she replied with a slow smile. He learned over and kissed her cheek, which was safer with morning breath, Adalind thought.

Getting up, Nick looked down at Kelly. "Hey little man, we're going to have a good day, right," Nick said while taking Kelly out of his crib and laying him down next to her. "I'm going to use the bathroom, then I'll take over with him," he finished with a smile. She watched him walk towards the bathroom wishing it was three days later. The doctor had better clear her, she thought.

Nick POV: Adalind was debating with him whether they should move Kelly out of their room. At six months old, he could be moved without much worry, but to where? Nick thought they should keep the bed that was supposed to be Nick's initially, that Trubel had used, for Diana. That didn't leave much space.

"You know Kelly has no concept of what we do in our room, at this age, right?" Nick argued. He was starting to realize this place may not work. It was never supposed to be permanent, but the security was good and they would need that even more when he brought Diana home. Nick realized he was invested heavily on that happening. He had always passively intended to help her get Diana back, but when Nick had realized just how much Adalind was willing to sacrifice while she lay in the hospital, he vowed she wouldn't have to give up Diana.

"I know, but he's getting bigger everyday. We should at least be planning where he'll stay," she countered. There was something about her protective momma instincts Nick found adorable. He grabbed her by her good arm, and folded her into his chest as she tipped her head back smiling. It was cozy, which quickly turned too cozy for him. Kelly's cry was well timed he decided, as he released her to get their son.

"Thank you, Nick," she spoke sincerely.

"Kelly is no problem," he responded bouncing Kelly till he giggled. They were doing some male bonding after all. Nick didn't even know he wanted to be a father till Kelly was born. Now a part of him would die if Kelly wasn't around.

"No, I mean about how committed you've been to find Diana," she replied seriously.

Walking over he kissed her gently. "No, I'm sorry I haven't been this committed before. You were willing to give up so much for me, and I've never appreciated it more than this moment," he finished looking lovingly at Kelly.

Kelly broke their heavy mood by blowing air and slobbery bubbles through pursed lips. They both laughed hysterically. "He's never done that before," she said when she could catch a breath. "Kelly's first raspberry," she cooed at their son. "I've read that's a sign he'll have good language skills," she told Nick bursting with pride. He had to laugh at her as well, with her effervescence.

* * *

Dinner time had come without any real event, which hadn't happened much since Nick's life had been turned upside down nearly a year ago. Making dinner together in the small kitchen they had was sweet and sexy all at the same time, he found as they had to weave by each other to get things. She smelled good, he couldn't help but notice. Nick remembered a steamy afternoon when he had come up behind her at this counter. He could get used to this, he thought.

"Nick, taste this," Adalind said holding up a spoon for him. She was making homemade chili which was perfect for this cold time of the year.

Wow, that was fabulous, he realized with a "Mmm". She smiled at his reaction, which he savored. Making her happy made the moment perfect. Yeah, he could get really comfortable with this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Discovering

Adalind POV: It had been a near perfect day, she thought as she placed a sleeping Kelly in his crib. The only thing missing was Diana. Nick amazed her with his dedication to finding her little girl, even making plans where she would sleep when she came home. If anyone could find Diana, Nick would. Adalind had learned slowly but assuredly to trust Nick's instincts, despite their history. As she remembered reading somewhere, "in such cases as these a good memory was unpardonable." Better to forget the bitterness, and only remember the sacrifices they had made for each other since Kelly's birth.

Nick came up to look at their sleeping son and putting his arms around her from behind, he snuggled her. "Why don't you go to bed while I lock up and make one last check," while he spoke his phone rang. Turning to grab the phone off the night stand, he looked at her saying, "It's Meisner." He answered, "This is Burkhardt. Meisner?"

Adalind thought she could hear a "Yes."

"Adalind is here with me. I'm putting you on speaker," he informed Meisner without really giving him an option. Adalind felt there was a new partnership between the two of them, as he included her.

"About an hour west of Chicago is a small town called Rockford Illinois. I've triangulated their signal there. Diana asked her guardian if she could to talk to me, and that's when I traced their signal. They called about 30 minutes ago," Meisner explained. "They move every three months leaving open leases and no forwarding address."

"You're sure they'll stay there?" Nick asked as Adalind could see his detective skills kicking in.

"There is no absolute certainy because the phone is dismantled; SIM, battery all separated till the next call. I do know their pattern however and without a threat, they'll remain there for another two months," he finished.

Adalind couldn't help asking, "How did she sound, Meisner?" Her little Diana was being moved all the time. What kind of life did she have? No wonder she wanted to call someone she had known all her life.

"She is doing good, Adalind. She just wanted to say goodnight," Meisner replied in a less detached voice. So, Adalind's trust hadn't been totally misplaced in him.

"Thank you," she said and wrapping his arm around her, Nick hugged her to his side.

"Burkhardt?"

"Yes," he responded.

"Their security will be good, but Diana is who will be dangerous. She has been taught to put up wards around her entire room," Meisner continued to explain. "Be gentle and loving, and remember she's only a two year old no matter how grown she seems to be. The address is 716 Coolidge Pl, Rockford, Ill, zip 61107."

"Thank you," Nick responded. Adalind felt a couple tears that had been brimming at her eyelashes, finally flow down her cheeks. Was her baby finally coming home to her momma?

Nick POV: He could tell Adalind was releasing some of her worry as tears rolled down her face. He ended the conversation with a "Thank you," and Meisner hung up. Nick couldn't help but pull Adalind back into his arms. After years of feeling like she had gotten everything that was coming to her as they fought one another, Nick knew he had been terribly wrong about this. Before Juliette and body switching, Grimm stealing tricks, Adalind had just had a baby that they took away from her. It was amazing she could ever come to him in the first place when pregnant with Kelly, let alone trust him like she had.

Tilting her face up to his, Nick kissed her tears away and gently laid a kiss on her mouth. She crumbled into his arms as she shuddered. He moved her to their bed, and laid her down. Keeping her in his arms, he held her till she was asleep and breathing evenly. Slowly so she wouldn't wake, Nick got up. There were several calls he needed to make.

* * *

Nick walked into the precinct the next morning feeling strangely detached from what was happening there. Maybe he wasn't a workaholic, but his job was very involving, and to be so out of the loop was odd. He stopped by Hank's desk where Wu was hanging out as usual.

"Hey Nick, surprised to see you. How's Adalind and the baby," Hank inquired with a smile.

"They're at Rosalee's having a visit. Listen guys," he continued in a lower voice and leaning toward them, "I could use your help the next couple days. I have to go to Chicago. I can't say more at this time, but Adalind and Kelly will be staying with Monroe and Rosalee. Could you guys take shifts checking in, maybe take a night watch each? I hope to be gone only two days."

"Sure, Nick," Hank agreed and Wu nodded as well. "Everything okay?" Hank's brows furrowed a bit with worry.

"Don't worry Hank. I think things will finally be right with what I'm about to do," Nick finished cryptically. "Captain in his office?"

"Yeah," was his short reply and Nick nodded with smile of gratitude.

Sean was on the phone when he entered so Nick sat in a chair in front of his desk. With raised eyebrows signaling his surprise at Nick's appearance, Sean wrapped up his conversation. "I didn't expect to see you for another four days," he smiled taking the sting out of his words.

"This is not police business, captain," Nick replied. "There is a child, you might be interested in, that has been taken to just outside Chicago. I plan to return that child to its mother, and I thought you should know."

Sitting up straighter, Renard was at attention. "Is the child safe?" he inquired intently.

"As far we know. Adalind and Kelly are staying with Monroe and Rosalee, and Hank and Wu will be taking shifts guarding their house. Would you keep in touch with them while I make that trip?" Nick watched Sean closely gaging his response.

"Of course," Sean quickly answered. "Will you call me if there are any concerns?" Nick couldn't understand his willingness to let Nick handle this situation with his daughter, without complaint. The captain just seemed to have no idea how to be a father. Nick's heart went out to a lonely little girl who had been around strangers all her life.

"I'll let you know when I know," Nick managed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Leaving

Adalind POV: Rosalee was great. She was really trying to help Adalind feel at home there at their house. Adalind couldn't help smiling when she remembered the rocky road that was behind them both. Since this Fuchsbau was Nick's friend first, then Juliette's, when it came to Adalind, there was a lot to resent. Yet Rosalee had dropped all of it over a space of just months which meant her heart was very forgiving. That was something Adalind didn't necessarily deserve.

"Thank you for all you're doing, for all you've done already," Adalind expressed as best she could.

"I'm very happy to do this," she replied with a sigh. "Diana has weighed on my conscience heavier and heavier the more you've sacrificed for us all. I'm truly sorry Adalind, that we handled it like we did." Rosalee had wet eyes, that she furiously blinked away. "Monroe and I think we want to start a family, especially after taking care of Kelly. He's a joy, you know. I couldn't even imagine the pain you went through when we separated you from your baby girl."

"Thank you, Rosalee. You all know I don't hold it against you anymore, right?" She reassured her.

"But I hold it against myself. We thought we were doing the right thing," she finished thoughtfully almost to herself. "You've been a wonderful mother to Kelly, and no matter who might have been chasing you or who was after Diana, we shouldn't have separated the two of you." Rosalee had sorrowful eyes turned to her, so that Adalind patted her arm.

"Nick and I went down that road of 'what ifs' on our date. It doesn't work though," Adalind explained with all the sorrow of conscience she could never get away from. "If I had gone with Diana, my actions of revenge and the birth of Kelly would never have happened." Adalind paused and an overwhelming pain began to surface. "Don't you think I hate myself everyday for essentially raping Nick. How could he ever forgive me!"

Rosalee's mouth opened a bit in surprise, "Oh Adalind, I didn't realize that's how much it bothered you. Listen, I don't think Nick views it that way," she put her hands on each of Adalind's shoulders. "He's never expressed that to us." Adalind went into the hug that the other woman then offered.

"Hello, I'm home," called Monroe walking through the door. When he took in the hug between the two women he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. We were just airing out a few things," Rosalee replied and the both of them smiled. Adalind couldn't help but remember how alone she had been before this couple had accepted her. She might have been pampered from time to time, but that always came with a terrible price tag from the Royals. Adalind had never been truly blessed till Nick and his friends.

Nick POV: When he arrived at Monroe and Rosalee's, he saw that Adalind and Rosalee were collaborating on Kelly's schedule and dinner for that evening. When Adalind looked up, he held her eyes a bit. Leaving her and Kelly, even for a couple of days, was going to be so hard. Then his heart decided something that was so right, it almost skipped a beat. He would borrow Monroe a bit to help him, he decided.

"You guys look like you're planning a sleepover," he said to the women.

"We are! This is going to be great, especially with my little boyfriend here," as Rosalee spoke she lifted Kelly up and made him giggle.

"Listen, I have a one o'clock flight to O'Hare, but could I borrow Monroe for a bit? I have something I need his help with. We'll be right back," Nick hoped that was enough of an explanation.

"Sure, you guys do whatever guy stuff you need to do," Rosalee responded.

Walking over to Adalind, Nick gave her a light kiss and a hug, "I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded.

"Hank and Wu will be checking in and you'll see one of them standing guard each night I'm gone," he explained. Then looking down at Adalind he said as if just for her, "I only plan to be gone two nights."

"Okay buddy, what do you need?" Monroe inquired. Nick gave Adalind one last smile, then moved towards the door so the women wouldn't be too curious.

"I'll tell you on the way. I'm kind of short on time," he replied and they were out of the door.

* * *

Just over two hours before Nick's flight, the guys walked back into Monroe's house. Nick looked down at his watch, both sad and excited it was almost time to go.

Adalind came up to him with apprehensive eyes, "You better be careful, Nick Burkhardt." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Monroe and Rosalee withdraw upstairs with Kelly. What good friends they were, he thought.

"I most definitely will. I have too much to come home to," he reassured her tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Tell Diana I love her," she said with lips aquiver. Without even thinking, Nick groaned pulling her even closer and devoured her mouth in a hungry kiss. Weeks of pent-up desire and heat had him starving for release. Driving her against the wall as gently as his need would allow, he continued to savor her taste. It was several minutes before they could break apart, both breathing heavily. Nick rested his forehead against hers closing his eyes. He didn't want to leave, but for Adalind's love for her daughter, he must. With one last look into hers eyes, he turned and went out of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Trusting

Nick POV: Stepping out of the gate, Nick noticed it was almost 5:30 pm local time. He quickly ran through his mental list. First rent a car. After some research, he knew flying was out. Some airlines required a US issued birth certificate for identification for a minor. No, as tempting as a quick flight would be, driving was their only option for returning home. Of course that led to number two on his list, buy a car seat for Diana. From Meisner's description, Diana may be able to use a booster seat. Maybe he'd buy one that converts, he thought. Lastly, a good GPS was key, especially since Nick was totally unfamiliar with this part of the country. Phones were unreliable in rural areas, and he was not going to go into this unprepared.

He took out his phone and called Adalind. She answered, "Nick, you've landed." Nick smile at her agitation. So she wasn't taking the separation any better than he was.

"Yes. I hope to be heading back home by tonight. Adalind, I'll call you when there's anything more to tell you," Nick explained feeling there was more he wanted to say. This was not, however, the time to dwell on it. "Give Kelly a kiss for me before bed," he finished.

"I will," she returned and he hung up. With a sigh, Nick headed towards car rentals.

* * *

After having watched the house in question for a couple of hours, Nick had figured out where all the exterior cameras were located, plus the two motion detectors they had. He also figured out which room was most likely Diana's. The lights were out by 8:30 pm, but an occasional light of varying colors flickering across the ceiling, told Nick the little hexenbiest hadn't gone to sleep yet. He'd have to keep that in mind when she came home, he thought. Luckily there wasn't many windows in the main room of the loft.

Silently he gained the side of the house, careful to avoid the cameras and stay out of range with each motion detector. When Adalind had given him a set of tiny bones strung together and told him they would open any door, he was skeptical, but the front door unlocked without an issue. Then hearing a beeping from the alarm panel, he let fly an arrow that buried itself into the box. It wasn't perfect but he would be quick. Unable to bring a weapon on the plane, Nick had purchased a bow from the sporting goods section of the store where he stopped to buy the car seat. Just then, two figures came out of the shadow and Nick downed them each with nonlethal shots.

Creeping to the door that was Diana's, he put away the bow. When he touched the door handle, his hand was burned with a searing pain. He called gently to her, "Diana, this is Nick. I'm Kelly's son, remember? Your real mommy wants me to bring you home." When he had finished, the door opened, but Nick couldn't enter. He recognized the feel of that barrier. It was like the one Eve had used on him before. From one side of the room, the same vivid purple eyes he remembered shown. Taking a breath, Nick tried to think what a little girl that had never known her real family, must feel. "Little one, I know there's no reason for you to trust me, but I want to show you something." Nick had taken his phone out and had a picture of Adalind and Kelly pulled up. "Here's a picture of your mommy and your little brother. Go ahead, take the phone," he offered. Then the phone lifted out of his hand and floated in the direction of Diana.

"What'z da baby'z name?" A delicate voice drifted back.

"His name is Kelly," Nick hoped this would break through the girl's defenses and help her trust him.

"Juss like my mommy Kelly," she returned.

"That's right," he encouraged.

"Bad man hurt mommy Kelly," was a broken reply.

"I know, baby, but he's gone. I made him go away. I miss my mother a lot, and I know you miss her too," Nick replied hearing little sniffles that hit him deep.

"Who'z da baby'z daddy?" Her little voice inquired.

"I am."

"Are you my daddy too?" That forlorn question broke Nick's heart.

"No, Diana I'm not, but I will be your daddy if you want me to be," he responded sincerely. At that moment the barrier gave way and Nick went into her room to wrap her in a hug.

Adalind POV: Kelly had been fussy in a different environment at bedtime. He also didn't want to settle down in his pack-n-play. Rosalee brought in some lavender oil. "He usually settles down with a little of this sprinkled on his bed," she offered. Adalind took her advice gratefully. Finally Kelly gave up the fight and sank into a deep sleep.

"You're going to make a great mom," Adalind whispered while sneaking out of the room. Rosalee seemed to blush a bit at her compliment. "Really! You've got an answer for all the trying stuff, bedtime, teething. And of course Monroe will be the best dad ever, with one exception," Adalind smirked.

Rosalee laughed. She then grew serious, "Have you heard from Nick?"

"Not since he landed," Adalind responded with a sad smile.

"Don't worry. You know it's nearly impossible for Nick to fail," Rosalee tried to reassure her, when Adalind's phone rang.

"Nick?"

"I'm bringing her home, Adalind," was all that Nick said, but she had to lean on the wall as her knees gave out and she slid to the floor.

Through tears Adalind said, "Thank you, Nick."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Fleeing

Nick POV: In the early dawn hours, Nick feeling his exhaustion, pulled into a motel just outside Lincoln, NE. Nearly eight hours on the road and twenty-four hours without sleep could become its own danger, he acknowledged. Of the two directions he could have returned home, going through the northern states at this time of winter was the more dangerous route. He had registered how lucky they were to even make it out of Chicago without bad weather. The midwest states had a bad enough climate without driving through the snow drifts of Montana and the upper part of the Rocky Mountains, so the southern route it was.

Sleep was necessary, but four hours of sleep was all he could spare, he told himself. Hadrian's Wall had probably gotten wind of his actions already, even if they didn't know who was behind them. He needed to keep moving. They had to be in Salt Lake City by midnight, he had decided. They were vulnerable on the road and getting to a secure location was of top priority.

Glancing back at Diana sleeping, he felt something had righted in his soul. This little girl was beautiful and delicate, just like her mother, he observed. Taking her away from Adalind may have seemed right at the time, especially since Sean being one of her parents had made that decision, but Nick had known in his gut it was wrong. Adalind kept proving that to him every day, being a wondeful mother. Sure, she had become furious and freakishly vengeful at first, but what parent wouldn't? Nick, once again, feared what he would do if someone took Kelly from him.

Lifting Diana's limp, sleeping body from her car seat, Nick carried her into their room and gently laid her on one of the beds covering her with the covers. He secured the room and balanced a glass bottle on the doorknob so any attempts to enter, would awaken him with the shattering of glass. Then staying fully clothed, he lay on the other bed and shut his eyes.

Adalind POV: Sleep had been spotty that night with elation and worry warring inside of her making rest nearly impossible. She rose in the early morning hours to make some tea that Rosalee had for relaxation. With only three people in this world that Adalind loved more than life itself, she was sick at heart not knowing where two of them were. Nick had thought it best if she didn't know his route, or where he would stop when returning. Even though she agreed the uncertainty was eating away at her.

Hugging her tea cup to her chest, she returned to Kelly's side.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need to be at the spice shop?" Adalind asked Rosalee. Her recovery couldn't happen fast enough.

"Don't worry. Monroe's got everything under control. Besides the job is good physical therapy for his fingers now that the splints have been removed," Rosalee finished and she glanced at Adalind. "You hardly slept last night, am I right?"

"That obvious?" Adalind asked and shook her head. "Not knowing how they're doing or what's happening is torture. My baby is coming home! The waiting is killing me. Do you think Nick will be a good father to her? Sean was never much of one. Also I'm worried something's going to happen to them both," she rambled on in excitement and anxiety.

Rosalee nodded. "I get it, believe me," she said trying to calm Adalind. "First, I think Nick would be the best father for a girl who has never really known one. You all will make a beautiful family." She sat down at the table with Adalind and grabbed her hand. "Second, how many times have people tried to kill Nick," she suggested. "Yet he's outsmarted and outmanuvered each attempt. He's sharp and quick on his feet, you know that," she continued looking at Adalind.

The sound of the doorbell, interrupted further conversation. Rosalee went to the door, and opening it she said, "Trubel?"

Trubel quickly entered without responding to her and saw Adalind. "Where's Nick?" Trubel inquired with urgency.

"I don't know for sure. He's out of town," she replied not knowing how much Meisner might have told Trubel. The fewer people inside HW that knew about Nick and Diana the better.

"Meisner needs to speak with him right away. Can't you call him?" Trubel questioned. "I tried but it just goes to voicemail."

"Because someone might try to follow him, he said he was going to keep his battery, and SIM out of his phone unless he needed to call me," she explained. Trubel sounded like she knew, but Adalind had to be certain. "Do you know what Nick's gone to do?"

Trubel looked back at her with something like contempt which took Adalind aback. "He's gone to bring your daughter home to you," she responded in a lower voice. "But he may not make it back if I don't get a hold of him."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Searching

Nick POV: The alarm went off too soon, but Nick was alert almost instantly. Gray light was filtering around the room darkening drapes. Taking a discrete glance out from the side, the sky looked the monochromatic white-gray that signaled snow. It was time to go, he thought. Turning on the weather channel for an indication as to the path of the snowstorm, he gathered everything.

Diana awoke with his activity. "Morning, little one," he said with a smile. Diana's slow smile made him feel they were already fast friends. "It's time to go. I'll get some food while we drive." After Diana used the "potty" as she called it, they were on the road.

When he asked if she wanted McDonald's, she asked, "What'z dat?" Nick was pretty sure most kids her age we're crazy for their fries and probably the chicken nuggets as well. It's was rather sad how abnormal her life must have been up till now. Deciding, Nick thought it was time to change all that and pulled through the first golden arches he saw.

"So, Diana, what do you think about calling me daddy?" he asked. On the run, it would avoid a lot of suspicion and ultimately Nick hoped to have that kind of relationship with her.

"Otay," she returned with a big smile. Uh oh, another cute little blond that had him wrapped around her finger, Nick thought knowing he would do anything for this little lady. What was wrong with Renard? He was missing something precious. Sure Diana could potentially be very dangerous, but Nick's own mother had seen what needed to happen. Diana needed normalcy, love, and a good mother and father, just like any child needed to become a good person. Nick was going to make sure Diana was never without those things ever again.

Adalind POV: "What do you mean Trubel?" Adalind knew she had been worried for a reason.

"When Nick took Diana, he only wounded her guardians. You know Nick is too merciful at times. Well, those guardians got to the organization immediately after Nick left. They heard a conversation he had with your daughter and deduced who he was. They've been tracking his rental car's GPS," Trubel paused in her explanation as if there might be worse news. "Adalind, they deployed Eve to bring Diana back with whatever means necessary," she finished with a scowl.

"But Meisner would never..."

Adalind was cut off by Trubel saying, "No he wouldn't, but Meisner wasn't consulted. He would never have let Eve anywhere near Diana." Glaring at Adalind, "You couldn't let things be, could you. Had to bat your eyes and get Nick to do whatever you wanted," Trubel finished somewhat spitefully. Dread filled Adalind at Trubel's revelation. No wonder she was so upset, Eve would not stop.

"I never asked him to go after Diana. Nick owes me nothing," Adalind stated in a small voice. "Since I woke up in the hospital, Nick has been dedicated to finding Diana."

After glancing at Adalind's sling, Trubel softened a bit. "So he must be doing this out of gratitude," Trubel explained as if working it out for herself. Adalind felt as if someone had sucked all the air out of her lungs. Was that why Nick had gone? Nick wouldn't feel right owing Adalind his life without doing the same for her. Her heart sank at the thought but the danger they were in took priority over her own disappointed feelings.

Somewhere in the background she saw Rosalee's concern and heard her start out saying to Trubel, "No, Trubel, I think that's wrong," but Adalind didn't follow the rest while she considered how she could possibly lose them both if Eve became her automatic and dangerous self. Okay, if there was a God, she could use His help right now, Adalind thought.

Trubel shook her shoulders snapping her out of her trance. "Adalind, do you hear me?" Adalind blinked twice and took a breath.

"I just can't lose both of them. Not both," she stammered shaking her head. Meeting Trubel's eyes, Adalind saw that Trubel comprehended.

Shaking her head as well, Trubel softened further. "I didn't know you really loved him," she continued. "Listen, Meisner and I are trying to prevent a disaster here. Did Nick tell you where he would go next?"

"He thought it was best if I didn't know," Adalind continued in the small voice.

"Is there anything he said that could tell us where they are or how to reach him?" Trubel asked desperately.

Gathering her thoughts a bit, Adalind remembered something. "He was worried about all the snow in Montana and didn't think it would be safe driving this time of year. If he had another choice, I don't think he'd go that way" she explained.

Trubel whipped out a phone and dialed Meisner. "He's probably on the southern route. Adalind said he wanted to avoid driving through Montana," she finished then paused. "Okay, on my way."

Looking at Adalind she said, "Meisner and I are going to do everything possible to bring them both back alive. Meisner thinks of your daughter like his own and I won't let anything happen to Nick. We'll call you," and with that she was off.

Rosalee walked over and put an arm around Adalind saying, "They're going to be okay."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Less than two weeks people, and BTW is anyone else ticked they made us wait another week? That's almost as bad as waiting till this summer for the return of POI.

Chapter 11 Conflicting

Adalind POV: Watching Trubel walk out of the door in a daze, Adalind swallowed her apprehension as Kelly started to cry. Naptime was over. Adalind turned to Rosalee, "Could you bring me Kelly?"

"Sure," was her kind and quick response.

Taking a seat on the couch, Adalind held Kelly while feeding him and was soothed just by having him in her arms. Rosalee sat next to them. "Thanks Rosalee. Being alone right now would have been unbearable," Adalind expressed pulling herself out of her despair.

Kelly had bounced a couple of times slurping his milk when he dropped his bottle. Suddenly lunging for his fallen food, he escaped from Adalind's one good arm. A split second before Kelly would have hit the floor, he stopped. Rosalee had just reacted with a gasp, when Kelly started to float up to his mother's face. "Just what do you think you're doing Houdini?" Adalind questioned his smiling face. Kelly reached the more for his bottle on the floor, as Adalind huffed. "I think someone's only going to learn his lessons the hard way."

Rosalee relaxed and shook her head, "I'm not sure you need help taking care of him," she snickered. Seeing Adalind's eyes turned towards her, she continued, "But you do need a friend, so I'm happy to be with you both. I'm going to start some dinner, okay?" When Adalind nodded Kelly settled back in her lap and his bottle floated back up to his hand which he greedily resumed sucking.

* * *

Nick POV: After another nine hours on the road, Nick stopped at a rest stop and got dinner. He hadn't talked to Adalind for almost twenty-four hours, so breaking down he assembled his phone together as he secured Diana into her car seat. Diana was fast asleep after eating and being able to walk around.

"Adalind, we're doing goo..."

"Nick, oh my God, you've got to listen. Eve is looking for you," Adalind finished frantically.

"When did that happen?" The ramifications of Adalind's news hitting him full force.

"Diana's guardians had her sent to bring Diana home by any means necessary. You had a conversation with Diana and one of them must have heard it. They figured out it was you," Adalind explained

"How'd you hear this?" He had to gather as much information as possible, as quickly as possible.

"Trubel came by about three hours ago looking for a way to reach you. Mesiner and her are attempting to get to you before Eve does," Adalind was trying to keep it together he could hear. Glancing up to look around, he suddenly focused on Eve approaching.

"Eve's not just looking, she's found us," he said as he threw the phone in the back seat and grabbed the bow. After seeing how Adalind was able to divert those projectiles that Eve threw at him, Nick realized it was not much of a weapon, but it was all he had. Eve advanced on them coming towards the driver's side of the car, so Nick let fly arrow after arrow all aimed to kill, but to no avail. A flick of her wrist and she was untouched. Then abruptly the bow was yanked from his grasp.

Looking back at sleeping Diana, Nick threw himself over her as a shield. Gripping the seat belt securing Diana's car seat, he vowed Eve would not get to her. The car door flew open and Nick saw Eve standing not even thirty feet away.

"I have come for Diana. My mission is not to eliminate you but I will if you get in my way," Eve said with her usual cold and deadly detached voice.

"She belongs with her mother," Nick said vehemently.

"That's not my concern. I will drag you away from her, even if I have to rip you in two to do it," Eve replied pointedly.

"You will NOT get this child," he returned.

"Have it your way," Eve stated simply.

Extending both of her clawed hands toward the car, Nick felt as if something gripped him around the middle of his body pulling him away from Diana.

Nick hooked his feet under the seats and renewed his hold on the tethers holding his arms to Diana's seat. The force pulling him grew stronger and a tremor started to shake the car. Gritting his teeth with the effort, Nick desperately sought a way to incapacitate Eve. With the sound of metal giving way, the roof of the car began to peel back. His legs were yanked from under the seats, but Nick would not let go. Horrific pain went through his back as he felt something pop. Nick stared at the face of Eve that used to be so precious, now so unfamiliar and contorted with evil determination. He thought to himself, 'so she will kill me after all' as the memory of Juliette going for a killing blow, flashed before his eyes.

Just when Nick thought she would finally finish things, Eve's eyes grew large with fear. Abruptly her head wrenched to the side with a sickening crack and Eve's body crumpled to the ground lifeless. Nick's body was released from the grip pulling him. Breathing heavily, adrenaline had him looking around for Eve's killer.

Then looking down at Diana to make sure she was okay, two glowing purple eyes in her worried expression shown brightly. "Bad lady hurt you, daddy. I topped her," Diana said with concern. Nick looked at Eve's body and back at Diana with understanding.

"Yes you did, sweetheart. Yes you did," Nick replied. Intending to climb in the back seat to give her a hug, a cold realization washed over him. Nick couldn't move his legs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Agonizing

Adalind POV: MY GOD! What happened? Are they still alive? Please, please, she pleaded inwardly while breathing became almost impossible. Adalind had been holding a drowsy Kelly attempting to put him asleep for the night when the phone rang, but now he roused with his mother's anxiety. She wrapped her arm around him pressing him to her aching chest rocking him back and forth in an effort to sooth them both. Rosalee hadn't been in the room when Nick called since Adalind had been trying to get Kelly down, so the two of them were isolated with her grief. It felt like they were alone in the world, as Adalind clung to Kelly like he clung to her.

As painful as it would be to continue without Diana, Adalind would chose that over the possible alternative. Diana would be kept alive, because she was valuable to HW. With Nick, however, Eve had shown a complete disregard for his life. Nick would not hesitate to sacrifice himself because that's just who he was. He would do what he believed was right and defend Diana with his very life. No, no, no, no, was her inner cry. Nick was very capable, but holding his own against Eve with her super hexenbiest/military training would have been extremely difficult. That he was protecting Diana, made it near impossible. Please don't take Nick from us, she prayed while she continued rocking Kelly with tears silently slipped down her face.

Nick's extraction from her heart would be excruciating. Adalind had never known a love that was of such sacrifice. Even her own parents had either left her or used her to their own benefit. Her mother was not unusual, because that was the way of most hexenbiests. No wonder their kind were conniving and manipulative, after all you become what you know. Sean's mother may have been an exception, but Adalind didn't really know her very well. Still look at Sean's father, how he allowed his own son to be hunted. It wasn't hard to believe Sean was as screwed up as he was. Adalind had vowed to herself that Kelly, and hopefully Diana, would never have that kind of childhood. It created such monsters. She never wanted that life back. Nick was her redemption, her hope, and her future. What would that future be without him, without their family? Kelly might be fatherless, she thought berating herself for letting Nick do this. It was all Adalind's fault. Trubel had been right.

Nick POV: Shear terror registered in his mind. To be killed was one thing, to be paralyzed was unthinkable. How would he drive or defend Diana? A terrifying voice in his head said, you can't be a cop, a Grimm, or even a man. Nick swallowed bile he felt rising in his throat and pushed the voice out of his head. One step at a time, he told himself.

Taking a deep breath, he looked into Diana's beautiful little face. She was a reason to keep going at this moment. Touching her chubby cheek Nick said, "We aren't going to be able to drive from here, little one, unless I can reach Meisner. He can help us if he gets here soon."

Her face lit up when he mentioned Meisner and Nick had one more reason to envy the man. A sinking comprehension struck him. His family would be in much more capable hands now if Meisner was protecting them. With a shake of his head, Nick once again shoved self-pity aside. That would help no one.

Attempting to move himself with only his hands and arms was near impossible. Turning his head attempting to see his back, there was a large protrusion, from what he could see, near his lower back. So, his back was broken Nick registered through the sweat that had broken out with his efforts. Searching for his phone two things crossed his mind, he needed medical attention immediately and Diana needed protection. Dialing Meisner's number, Nick prayed Trubel and him we're close.

"Meisner," was his answer.

"This is Burkhardt," Nick started in a voice that shook to his own ears. "First, we are alive, but Eve is dead. Second, I need immediate medical attention. We are about an hour and a half NW of Laramie, WY on hwy 80 at a rest stop."

"Is Diana alright?" Meisner asked in a stricken voice which soothed Nick's resentment towards him a bit.

"She's untouched," Nick stressed.

"We are in Salt Lake City. Be there in three and a half hours. I'll despatch EMS, but my estimate is they'll be an hour away," Meisner replied with what sounded like regret.

Grudging respect for the man surfaced in Nick's mind as a well as the thought that an hour would probably be too late for him if there was even anything that could be done to regain the use of his legs. Who would protect his family? What would become of Kelly and what would this do to Adalind? He couldn't expect her stay. For what? He could offer no protection, no support, maybe not even a physical relationship. By God, Adalind would not be the one taking care of him! That he vowed to himself. No, they needed a man that was whole. Nick never thought he would ever consider giving his family over to someone else's care, but he couldn't see any other way if he wanted to protect them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Dealing

Nick POV: All adrenaline from the fight was gone, Nick observed as the cold frigid air rushed into the new convertible that used to be his rental car. Another worry registered to him. They were in the middle of Wyoming without shelter in the dead of winter. Diana's little breaths were coming out as puffs of vapor. What kind of father allows this to happen? He had brought them here, possibly to die. Panic had a bitter taste and all he had to wash it down with was the acid of despondency. It was all on him! Just like every asinine decision he'd ever made! Adalind would hate him forever for killing her child, if Nick even lived to face her. Death looked cozy compared to the prospect of living. A crippled half man leeching on any charitable person. Ha, Nick thought he could go home and play father, lover, cop, Grimm. Now what was he?!

"Daddy, I'm cold. You sit with me," she pleaded. Swallowing his vile new reality, he focused on Diana. Nick couldn't even get her to someplace warm.

"I wish I could, sweetheart," he replied with anguish and regret which must have been written on his face.

"What'z wrong, daddy?" Diana asked with her baby brows furrowed with concern.

Taking a deep breath he responded, "I can't move my legs, little one." There. He had said it aloud which made it seem so final. Nick stayed as close as he could to her while he had shielded her, but that position wouldn't provide much warmth. Hypothermia was bad enough for an adult, but for a small child, it could be fatal. This was just one example of the many ways he could not take care of his family anymore. The rest stop had a small structure with amenities and most likely heat, but it was a good fifty yards away. The sweet little child in front of him had blue lips already from her exposure. If he sent Diana alone to the building she might be able to survive, but how could he send a two year alone. He had been stupid and unprepared for Eve, for most of the disasters that made up his life. Now Diana would probably suffer for it. The fact that he lay here paralyzed was proof of his stupidity.

Diana continued to worry over him when her violet eyes glowed the more and she reached out her miniature hand touching his forehead. A warm feeling started in his head that became white hot in intensity. It began to spread down his body. He sucked in his breath as he felt a jarring, painful pop in his back, then he could feel the warmth continue down his legs. Wait! Could he really feel his legs? Diana removed her hand and smiled. "All bedder, daddy," she said through chattering teeth.

With shock, Nick ran a hand down his leg feeling the touch through the fabric. In disbelief, he flexed his knees and feet. His relief was palpable. He could almost taste it. This was a second chance Nick knew he didn't deserve. How could he ever forget these minutes he had been paralyzed? He had put everything precious in jeopardy, his family, his health, his identity. It affirmed that he was meant to do more than just react to what had been happening in his life. Until the ability to make a difference was taken from him, Nick hadn't realized how little he had embraced his destiny. Evil flourishes when good men do nothing, and that's what he had been doing, a whole lot of nothing. He didn't want to be the terror that previous Grimms had been, but he had the ability to be a real force. From now on, he would be. His family, his friends, and the people he cared for the most deserved that.

Climbing over the seat, Nick folded Diana in his arms to share some of his heat. Kissing the blond, baby-fine hair on the top of her head, Nick thanked his mother for understanding and caring for Diana. Kelly Burkhardt had been a wonderful guardian so far for this small princess. It shown in Diana's generous spirit. Her innocent solutions to problems had nothing to do with selfishness, but they were instinctually given to the people she cared for. "Thank you, little one. You are the best daughter anyone could have," he said with another kiss on her head.

He lifted her out of her seat and carried her to the small building at the center of the rest stop where there were restrooms and benches, but most importantly heat. Settling on a seat in the warmth of the spartan lobby of the enclosure, he realized Adalind must be going crazy with the way their last phone call had ended.

Adalind POV: Just after Kelly was finally deep asleep for the night and she was spent with her grief, Adalind emerged from their room.

"Oh my God, what happened," Rosalee asked in alarm with one look at Adalind's face.

"I don't know. Nick finally called just as Kelly was getting drowsy and I quickly explained about Eve. I told him Meisner and Trubel were trying to get to them first, when Nick said Eve was already there. That's the last thing I heard," she said. Rosalee hugged her. Adalind was beyond the tears she cried with Kelly. Numbness pervaded now. She almost didn't feel the vibration of her pocket where her phone was going off. Taking it out, she exhaled out a heavy breath reading 'Nick' on the screen.

"Nick? Oh thank God. I've been out of my mind. I had convinced myself Kelly was down to only one parent," she expressed with a choked voice.

"He almost was. It was Diana, Adalind. She broke Eve's neck when Eve started to injure me. She saved us and she did even more than that, but I'll explain everything when we get home. I miss you and Kelly. Let's not do this being apart again." Nick's voice sounded glorious to her ears.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Warning

Nick POV: Fabricating an explanation for his sardine can of a car, Nick knew he'd have to deal with that when EMS arrived. No longer despairing the time it took them to arrive, Nick leaned down and kissed the velvety soft cheek of his savior.

Diana had laid her head on his lap quickly falling back to sleep in warmed comfort. Brushing away the hair that had fallen across her face, he marveled at the ability of this little girl to sleep in near perfect peace. Her life had been one tragedy after another. Being separated from her mother, experiencing the death of another beloved guardian, never being able to rely on someone who loved her with the exception of Meisner, yet here she was trusting and embracing Nick with her whole heart.

Innocence was bliss in this case, because Diana was not ignorant. She knew Kenneth had killed Kelly Burkhardt. In fact, he reasoned, that was probably why she had become so aggressive in protecting Nick, reflexively killing Eve to save him. The two of them had loved his mother, mourning her loss, and had found an unbreakable bond between each other.

His Captain was a fool of gigantic proportions to be apart from Diana. Sean never did seem to have the right prorities and Nick no longer had his eyes closed to his responsibility for Adalind's actions in the beginning. Nick wouldn't revisit those wrongs with Renard, but no way in hell would Nick be his pawn any longer. That's what Sean had done. He had used Nick as a cop and as a Grimm. That stopped now!

* * *

Trubel and Meisner arrived two hours after EMS. Trubel jumped out of the car and ran to Nick colliding into him with a hug, which forced a smile from him. Trubel seemed to completely forget her usual reserve.

Meisner walked up to Diana, and squatting to look her in the eye, he asked, "How are you doing, pretty princess?" There was a tenderness, Nick would've never guessed him capable of, in his words and his eyes.

Wrapping her little arms around Meisner's neck she replied, "We had MtDonaldz!" eliciting laughs from everyone including Meisner as she grinned really big. Then glancing back at Nick, she untangled herself from Meisner and put her hand in Nick's hand looking up at him. "Daddy, can we go see mommy and da baby, now?"

Reaching down to scoop her up in his arms Nick responded, "Of course, little one." Turning his eyes back to Meisner, Nick witnessed a brief moment where the man's envy was naked before Meisner retreated behind his usual face. Meisner was decent, Nick accepted, even if he was entangled in HW's dubious methods. "Meisner, listen to me, Diana killed Eve out of pure instinct. That innocent nature can not be nurtured in isolation just because it's safe, and she cannot be used as a weapon or she will never learn the value of human life. She's coming home with me to her mother," Nick stated adamantly. Then leveling Meisner with an intense glare he continued, "If anyone other than yourself or Trubel approach the loft or my family, I WILL kill them!" Nick's next words were a growl, "Tell HW if they test me on this, they better spend someone expendable."

Acknowledgement, and admiration shown in Meisner's eyes as he replied, "Understood."

Adalind POV: Kelly had not sleep through the night, which mirrored his mother's sleeplessness. Rosalee and Monroe were almost as restless as she was. Adalind found herself shaking with excitement and trepidation. What if Diana didn't remember her? He heart sank knowing she was a stranger to her own daughter.

"Man, I can't believe Juliette, I mean Eve, is really gone!" Monroe exclaimed. "We've heard that one before." He rolled his eyes.

"Nick sounded absolutely certain," Adalind said cautiously. "Did he seem convinced last time?"

Rosalee spoke this time giving Monroe a warning look, "He was convinced then but, he never could bury her or have it confirmed. Obviously he wouldn't make that mistake again."

Kelly awoke and Monroe picked him up saying, "Hey little dude, are you ready to meet your big sister?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Adalind stood as Rosalee urged her to wait. Opening the door, Rosalee smiled and stepping aside, Nick and her delicate, beautiful Diana walked in. "Mommy," her baby yelled and ran to her. Collapsing back onto the couch, Adalind engulfed her in her arms. Nick took Kelly from Monroe and brought him over to them, where Diana clapped her little hands in excitement and Nick gave Adalind a lingering kiss. "Kelly!" Diana squealed. She looked into Kelly's face and he seemed transfixed by her as well.

Suddenly Adalind Woged. "Oops," she said averting her face from Nick and Kelly. "It would seem these two are saying hello the old fashion way," Adalind continued as she tilted her head and her visage reverted back to normal. Nick looked from his sons eyes to Diana's, one set black and the other vibrant violet. Then Kelly turned his black eyes and Monroe and Rosalee Woged. "Sorry," Adalind blushed.

"I thought a Grimm normally only got his powers if someone else died?" Monroe asked.

Nick chuckled. "Since when has either of our children been exactly normal," he returned while hugging Kelly and tickling Diana under the chin till she giggled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Loving

Nick POV: Hefting Kelly's carrier into the loft, Nick breathed a sigh of contentment while he watched Adalind leading Diana in hand in hand. That was worth all the sacrifice and agony he had just endured. Adalind was the happiest he'd ever seen her as she lavished attention on the other female joy in Nick's life.

It was late and Kelly was already all asleep and in bed as Adalind dressed Diana in one of her T-shirts to sleep in. Nick made his final security checks having even more to love and protect in his home than before. Then Adalind and him sat next to Diana's bed and gave her a hug. Adalind lingered seeming to soak up the moment. Then Nick kissed Diana on the forehead and gave her a wink which made her giggle. "Don't stay awake too late with your light show. I saw you playing before bed the night we meet, little one," he admonished with a smile.

"What did she do?" Adalind asked a little worried and Nick threw his arm around her in reassurance.

"She just creates her own fun, don't you sweetheart," said Nick stroking Diana's cheek, "but don't worry, all the shutters are closed. It will just look like someone's watching TV if you can see anything from the outside."

Then taking Adalind's hand, Nick turned towards their bedroom saying, "Goodnight little princess."

"Mommy loves you. Call us if you get scared," Adalind finished looking back at Diana. Nodding the child snuggled down into the covers.

Closing the doors of the bedroom, Adalind turned to him slipping her arms about his neck. "Do you notice anything different about me?" She questioned with a sly look. Nick felt his temperature rise as she pressed her body into his which made it awfully hard to focus on what she was asking. Then something dawned on him.

"Where's your sling?" He asked noticing both arms were around his neck with both of her hands in his hair.

"Rosalee took me to the doctor's this morning. She thought it would distract me and I had an appointment. I didn't want to go because I was so beside myself, but I'm glad I did," she continued with a sexy smile. "We can't be our usual athletic selves, but I'm clear to make you growl a little," she finished bringing his mouth to hers as she deepened the contact of their hips by wrapping a leg around him.

Nick indeed growled as he scooped her up and gently laid her on the bed. With a combination of passion and restraint, he peeled her top off and buried his face in her neck kissing her as her arms tightened around him and her hands once again threaded through his hair. He trailed his wet mouth down to the red jagged scar on the left side of her chest and bathed it with open mouthed gentle kisses. Then Adalind growled as well when he continued with his mouth further down her body.

* * *

In the drowsy delicious aftermath of their fulfillment, Nick buried his nose in her hair as they spooned. Never tiring of her scent, he realized they had moved beyond pure sexual gratification into love making. He had almost dozed off, when he heard her whisper, "I love you, Nick." There was no gushing declaration or sappy feel to her statement. It was expressed as if it was just Adalind's reality, matter of factly. Nick sighed.

Adalind POV: It just came out true and right. She had no regrets admitting it. For once in her life, Adalind felt safe and secure enough to be completely vulnerable.

Kelly stirred and started to cry just as they would have fallen asleep. Adalind let out a breath of resignation turning to Nick with a shrug. "You go get his bottle and I'll change him, okay?" Nick suggested.

Padding bare feet over the cold floor to the refrigerator, Adalind once again regretted Kelly wasn't still breastfeeding. After five and half months, Kelly seemed to decide he could get his food by spoon and the occasional bottle, so why did he need to breastfeed and weaned himself. He exhibited a frustrating level of independence, she thought, as was displayed by his escape from her grasp at Rosalee's. He would have face planted if she hadn't caught him mentally, the daredevil. Kelly was going to be a challenge that's for sure.

Adalind opened the refrigerator and froze. Sitting right in front of Kelly's bottle was a tiny velvet box of a terrifyingly familiar shape. She felt Nick come up behind her and slip his arms around her. "So what do you say?" He queried placing a kiss on the pulse of her neck.

Reaching out shaky fingers, she took the box and opened the small clasp which revealed a four carat diamond, by her estimation, surrounded by a glittering cluster of smaller gems. It must have cost a huge chunk of his cop's salary, she thought with a sharp intake of air. She couldn't stop her next question, "Why?"

"Because I've never loved anyone more," he stated simply. "Look, I was going to wait and do something more memorable and fancy, but after what we've survived recently, I decided this couldn't wait," he explained. Diana sat up, not asleep at all, giving Nick a knowing smile which he returned with a grin. Adalind realized her daughter knew all about this and she definitely approved. That was just like Nick to do everything so perfectly.

"When did you get this?" She puzzled.

"Monroe helped me exchange a ring I had and pick this one out the day I left for Chicago," he continued. "Now are you going to marry me or what?" He smirked.

Adalind's laughter bubbled up complete and pure, as she melted into his arms. "I guess I better before you wake up and realize what you've done," she ended in a husky voice as her eyes held his with blatant heat. They were startled by Diana's squeal and her little hands clapping. Nick and her both spontaneously let out a hushed laugh, as Adalind put a finger to her mouth with a "Ssh."

The End.

Once again my thanks and appreciation for all my readers and reviewers. You make my day! Also my absolute gratitude belongs the best beta reader out there. He's definitely helped make this story the best it could be! :-)


End file.
